<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As My World Ends by MultiShipping_Trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334760">As My World Ends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiShipping_Trash/pseuds/MultiShipping_Trash'>MultiShipping_Trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Ouma not Oma, Spoilers for Danganronpa V3: Killing Hamony, last request, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:43:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiShipping_Trash/pseuds/MultiShipping_Trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before it all ends, Kaito does an unexpected kindness for Kokichi. He hands him a phone and tells him to call the one person he wants to say goodbye to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito &amp; Ouma Kokichi, Momota Kaito &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Ouma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As My World Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangosTango/gifts">PangosTango</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, I know the phone *technically* shouldn't work in this scenario? But I wanted to write the angst, so here it it.</p>
<p>That said, this is a gift fic to Noel. Happy Christmas, angst gremlin! It's fucking short and I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kokichi laid on the press, staring up at his impending doom, feeling the poison course through his body. To his surprise, a phone entered his line of sight. He looked over, seeing Kaito holding the device.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this for?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get to talk to Maki Roll again after this. You won’t be so lucky. Call him.” Kaito answered simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call who?” Kokichi asked, pretending he didn’t know exactly who he wanted to call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call Shuichi. Say goodbye. You know you want to. He deserves that much.” Kaito responded. “I won’t start the press until you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi glared at him, taking the phone with a huff. “You know he’ll try to talk me out of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He will. But he can’t, not at this stage, can he?” Kaito pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing, Kokichi found Shuichi’s contact in Kaito’s phone. He hit dial, and shakily held it to his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few rings, someone answered. “Kaito?” The familiar voice came over the line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, nope, not Momoron.” Kokichi joked weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kokichi?” the surprise in Shuichi’s voice kinda startled Kokichi. Even more startling was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span> that entered the other’s voice when he spoke again. “That is you, then, right Kokichi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi hummed. “Sure is.” He managed a weak chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something happening? What’s wrong?” Shuichi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothin’ happened. Just wanted to hear your voice.” Kokichi lied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi made a noise. Kokichi knew his beloved’s tells. He didn’t believe his lie at all. But that was unimportant. He didn’t have that much time left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have much time left, beloved.” Kokichi cut off any rebuttal Shuichi was planning. Ignoring the horrified noise Shuichi made, he pressed on. “I’m not gonna be around much longer, one way or another. So I really did just want to hear your voice. And that’s the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi sucked in a breath. “Just hearing my voice? I can’t talk you down from whatever you’re planning?” He asked, his voice shaky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, I’m afraid not.” Kokichi answered, trying to ignore how painful it was getting to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, then what can I do? What do you want to talk about?” Shuichi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi could hear that his detective was trying not to cry, which didn’t help his own emotional state. “I just wanted to say…” he sucked in a breath, past the burning in his lungs. “I love you. I probably have for a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi’s voice hitched with a repressed sob. “Kokichi…” he trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-please. Tell me you love me. E-even if it… Even if it’s a lie.” Kokichi asked. “Lie to me one last time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> love you, Kokichi.” Shuichi answered, much steadier than Kokichi expected. “That’s not a lie. That’s why I want to try to get you to reconsider whatever you’re doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too late for that.” Kokichi told him. “I’m… sorry.” He said after a second of thought, before hitting the end call button in the middle of whatever Shuichi was saying, and throwing the phone in Kaito’s direction. “Hurry </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said impatiently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaito caught the device, and moved to execute the plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>///////////////</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Kokichi </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Shuichi tried, but he heard the telltale sound of the call ending. “No, no, no this can’t be happening.” He tried to call back, but it went right to voicemail. Kaito’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi tried a few more times, but each time it went straight to voicemail. “Kokichi…” He whispered, as though the shorter boy could still hear him. He leaned back against the wall of his room. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t leave me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall as the tears came. “It wasn’t a lie. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kokichi. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In desperation, he ran towards the hangar, unsure what he could possibly do but desperate to try </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He found the hangar window and saw the crime scene. He sucked in a sharp breath. “No, please no.” He yelled as loudly as he could “Kokichi! Kaito! I know one of you can hear me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no answer. Shuichi hit the glass of the window repeatedly. Still nothing. He yelled their names again. He could hear the distant whir of machinery, but no human voices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed there, yelling their names and hitting the window, until the machinery noises stopped. Neither Kaito nor Kokichi emerged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, his voice gave in. He had no clue how long he’d been there, but he could feel the tears rolling down his face. Finally, he realized that he wasn’t going to get an answer. He sank to the ground, sobbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no idea how long he was there for, nor did he particularly care. Something part of him knew he was far too late to do anything, no matter what had happened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was too late.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>